Nightmares within
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: Blazing Sun has been known as a simple expression, or just a noun and an adjective. but she is real. she is real and she was chosen the same time as the main chracter of the movie, Jack Frost. This is my first story that is NOT rated M, so I'm not sure how I did. I'll let you be the judge of that. ;) -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians (ROTG) - fanfiction

Autor's note; _I needed a way to escape and I started writing this. I know it's not really… Well, yeah.  
Anyways I've been working on a lot of fanfics at the same time, but I really wanted to publish this while it was still winter vacation.  
P.S; half of the chapter was written with an Ipod, so please don't say anything about the typing errors. I know about them. (That includes grammar and all that comes with it.)_

Blaze rubbed her arms due to the chill around her. It's been so long ever since she's felt even the slightest bit cold. Blazing Sun is in charge of spring with Bunny and fully responsible for summer, while Jack frost works with her for Fall and is takes care of winter by himself. They cover the seasons balance in the world and were chosen by the man in moon, or as North likes to call him; Manny.

Even though they work together for the season of Fall, Jack Frost and Blazing Sun have never met. He's the one in charge of freezing everything, while she's in charge of melting and burning. Most of you know the expression of; "The blazing sun" as just an adjective and a noun, but she is real. A girl with the skin as pale as the moon, with red long straight hair and bangs that cover half of her face. A blindfold to hide her bloody red eyes, bandages rolled around the legs to hide the scars that the fire left on her body, but they stop at her ankles, revealing her bare feet. A jeans mini-short topped by a loose shirt that is too big her, with a black tank top underneath. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail that stops below in the middle of her thigh. See can use her eyes to see, but she prefers not to. She's embarrassed by her them and instead sees by seeing the fire in things that are alive and the aura of the things that aren't. The fire's color changes according the being's emotions. She learned to read them after a while of training. She doesn't have a magic instrument with her like Jack Frost, but she uses her legs. (kicks and all) He almost never uses her hands, but when she does, it means its big business.

Thanks to global warming, fall and spring are having a hard time to leave place for summer and winter. It's not that much of a problem, but both spirits have been having a hard time handling the beginning of spring and fall solo like they're currently doing.

Today was the last day of summer, and Blaze (instead of blazing) is taking a while for the preparations.

"Hey, Blaze, I heard about the balance." said the Easter bunny behind her, fiddling with a boomerang in his paw.

"Oh, hey Bunny." She answers in monotone.

"Do you want Jack Frost to help? You two are supposed to work together anyways."

"No."

"Why not? You've never even met the guy."

No. No she already has. Jack Frost and her both were chosen at the same time by the man in the… Manny. Blaze was chosen during the day and Jack was chosen during the night. They were both on the other side of the world.

Her story was that she was a pretty unique girl. She was born when the sun was blazing hot, and that's where her name came from. She had beautiful white skin, and no one in her family really liked her because of her emotionless attitude. She couldn't keep a conversation! Many have thought that she was the child of another man. Her mother was fragile and died giving birth to her, so her father had to endure all of that. He committed suicide when she was 7 and the family didn't want to have nothing to do with her so they sent her off in an orphanage. When she turned 12, a couple came to adopt her, but in the end it was all a lie. They turned her into a slave. She was the only Asian slave that the couple had. All the others were black. From Africa, and they shared something in common with Blaze. They were robbed from their families. Not in the same way, though.

When she turned 17 the couple's business took a turn for the worst and they started selling their slaves. Blaze was sold and used once more but this time she was bought by a good man. He took a liking to her white skin. He was in charge of a hospital and was developing a new establishment in Africa. When she heard about that, Blaze made a request to study in medicine. Her "father" agreed and seemed pleased that the child he took was into helping him.

She finished her studies at the top of her class around 20 years old, as the youngest graduate. She asked a permission to be sent to the establishment in Africa to help. She was on the plane, and everything was going well. Blaze was thrilled to be able to help people that actually needed her. But her plane crashed. The fire in the explosion left scars on her legs. They were like red snakes, going around her fair skin. Her toes were sparred, and they're the only things that weren't covered in bandages. Luckily she survived and she got to work in the hospital like she wanted. It was hard, because she had to speak a new language and all, but she learned in time.

No matter how much time she spent in the blazing sun over there, her skin never got any darker. A lot of people she couldn't save mistook her for an angel in their last moments. She died saving patient from drowning in quick sand, using her bandages around her legs. She didn't want to show her scars, because it would give her a bad reputation. But she sacrificed her pride to save a life. She remembered, as she saw him struggling in the sand, about herself. About how no one was there to help her when she was drowning in sorrow. From that she grew to hate everything and at some point wanted to kill herself. But when she came to, she knew that since no one would help her, maybe she should just help others that were suffering more than her. One thing she always knew was that she wasn't the only one that was unhappy. She knew that she was never the only one suffering, and never complained thanks to that thought.

When Manny chose her, her hair changed color from deep black to bright fiery red. She was an albino, so her eyes were always red. But when she was reborn, she could see colors, and it somewhat scared her. That's when she started to use the blindfold. She thought that since it scares her so much, she would try to get used to colors slowly.

When she thought that she would try to take her blindfold off, it was the last day of summer, just like today. She heard someone behind her and turned around, shouting ; "Who's there?!"

The boy came closer from behind the tree. He seemed to hear her, unlike all the people and animals she's crossed do far since her rebirth.

"Are you.. talking to me?" He said in an unsure voice.

"W-who else is there? W-wait you can hear me?"

The boy stepped closer and spread his arms in relief and happiness. "W-we can hear each other?! T-this is great! This is amazing! Here I was, thinking that I was a ghost or something…" He passes his hands through his hair. "S-say, what's your name?" he asks nervously.

"Bl-blazing.. Sun…" She answered in a shy voice. It's been a while since she's talked with someone. (Then again she didn't talk too much in her previous life anyways.) "W-what's yours?"

He blushed a little, before answering "Jack Frost."

He asked her about their location, blaze wasnt sure herself because she remembered traveling a long way to come and train here. all she could give as information to jack was that they were on a round planet  
called earth, and that they were somewhere on the continent called "america".  
jack scratched his head again, holding a staff on his shoulder. she wanted to ask him why he had it but she was taught to stay silent so she refrained herself from asking anything.  
when they both wanted to shake their hands, the moon shined upon them, stopping them in their movement. they both looked to the sky, but he was now covered by clouds. blaze backed her hand away behind her back, realizing she was flustered herself. but jack he, his flamme was questioning and... slightly angry? blaze stepped towards him and called his name. "jack?"  
he flinched and turned his head to her. "y-yeah?"  
"um, you seemed kind of, angry... (i think)"  
"angry?" he smiled, his flamme turning to amusement. "how can you tell when you cant even see me?"  
blaze lowered her head,not knowing if she could reveal her new power to a stranger like that. " um, i can, see people's emotions, a little. (still working on it)"  
his flamme changed into wonder. "really? well that's pretty awesome! I can only frost things."  
"Frost..?" she titled her head. "whats frost?"  
his flamme now had a shade of amusement. he laughed. "you dont know what frost is?"  
she lifted her hand in embrassement, blushing. jack closenes his face to hers. "how about this then, you take that blindfold off, and I show you want frost is, and you have to because either ways, you need your eyes to know what frost is."  
blaze blushed a little brighter, but agreed to his terms. "o-okay then, I'll take them off." she said, nodding.  
she reached to the back of her head, her hands slightly trembling. although she somehow managed to untie her ribbon.  
"keep your eyes closed, im not done yet!" he shouted from afar. when did he get there?  
blaze did as she was told and kept her eyes closed. she felt a few small gust of wind around her. jack was so fast! when she felt him land beside her, she turned to him. he approached his mouth to her ear. "you can open them now."  
she opened her eyes. she didnt think she would be able to, because its been so long but she did. and what she saw, she wouldnt even try to describe what she saw.

it was like evrything around her was wrapped in an almost transparent blanket. she stepped a little closer to touch the tree branch, but pulled back at the last moment. the colors werent that scary anymore! she turned around to jack. she saw him. he was tall and skinny, with skin a little darker than her. his hair was as white as an elderly person, but it somewhat fitted his clear blue eyes very well. he had, some sort of leather cape, with pants and he was also bearfeet. below him, everything was freezed, in what he called "frost".

his eyes were locked in hers, that were of a beautiful red. he smilled, and walked towards her. "so, how is frost for you?" he asked, still peering into her eyes.  
she answred with a smile that made him blush. "its amazing! i never saw anything like it before!"  
"i... im glad you like it.."  
"thank you so much for showing me this... jack.."  
"hey, thank you for showing me your eyes! i never saw anyone with red iris before."  
"ah..." she lifted a hand, but she lowered it almost as soon as she moved it. "i..."  
"why do you put a blindfold in them? you should show them off!"  
"i... dont... really like them... so.."  
jack chuckles. "why not? theyre really fun to look at."  
she blushes and takes a step back, moving a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "t-thank... you.."

and that was how jack frost and blazing sun met. they were aware of their role as spirits later on, and somehow stopped talking then. she had known that jack frost had become a guardian through her good friend, the easter bunny.

"what a story. thats great news to jack, im sure." she said, hanging on a tree branch.  
"oy, the lad turned the tides woth jamie when were powerless against pitch." bunny said, still fiddling with a boomerang. "hes something, that kid.. just like you."  
"me? what does that have to do with me?"  
"well youre something too, mate. remember when you saw your memories with tooth?"  
"ill... never forget that.. but i asked her not to tell anyone!"  
"oh dont worry lass, only we guardians know about it."  
blaze flinched. "does... he know about me?"  
"whos he?" a voice said behind her.

blaze lost balance and fell down the tree. she looked up to try and sense the person that snuck up behind her. it was jack frost. he slowly settled down on the branch she was sitting on, and smiled down to her.

"hello, jack." she said, getting up.  
"nice to see you again, blaze." he smiled back.  
bunny lifted a paw."hey i thought you two didnt know each other!"  
"well we do, bunny." jack said with a grin.  
"surprised?" blaze added in monotone.  
"i sure bloody am! why doesnt anyone tell me about these things?" he said angrily.  
"well im sure you just didnt ask, bunny." jack says, laughing.  
blaze just giggled and jack came down in front of her. "you still have the blindfold. i guess you cant get rid of it, huh?" he smiles to her.  
she lowers her head and her hand reaches to touch the fabric in front of her eyes. " i cant seem to detach myself from it."  
"i get what you mean, bit you should really show your eyes though."  
"i know that you know that i can see very well without them."  
"well, yeah but it doesnt stop me from wanting to see them." he grins.

she blushes, and bunny coughs, making her step away from the frost spirit.  
"you two came here for something, didnt you? what is it?" she said nervously, trying to change the subject.  
jack took a step back, still grinning. bunny came closer to them and joined his paws. "right then," he said. "we need you to come wih us, blaze."  
"where?" she asked.  
"youll see." they both said back.

she titls her head slightly and bunny hits the groud two times with his feet, making a tunnel appear in front of him. jack leans back a little.  
"we're taking your tunnels there, bunny?" he teased him.  
"my tunnels are safer than your winds im sure, ya niley." he chuckled back. "now lets go."  
he jumps in, and jack was about to follow him. but before jumping in, he looks back at blaze, who hasnt moved.  
"arent you coming?" he smiled at her.  
"well, i dont even know where you guys are taking me.."  
"aw cmon, we dont bite! not that hard, that is." he winked.  
he stretched a hand to her, telling her to come and follow him. he thought he saw her smile a little, but he must have imagined it.  
blaze jumped in after jack, and at the end of the tunnel she found herself in santas work factory.

"blaze, my dear, a warm welcome to you!" north said, spreading his arms wide.  
tooth came to her and took her hands. "we are so glad youre here!" she said with a bright smile, and a few of hee fairies flying around her. "how are your teeth doing? still as beautiful as jack?"  
blaze nodded. she wasnt used to compliments.  
sandman just smiled from afar, and she smiled back very lightly, as he waved hello.  
jack caught a glimpse of her smile and suddenly became flustered, thank god blaze didnt know that she was the cause of it.  
bunny saw jack all red and smirked behind a paw.

"blaze, we are very proud to welcome you here today, as a guardian!" north said loudly.  
suddenly, trumpets and confetti came from nowhere and north took out a giant book and started reading an omen. elfs were playing music and yetis came behind her and caught her before she fell drom surprise. she was a lot like jack when he was nominated as a guardian.

she was surprised, but with all the things happening around her she couldnt think straight , and grew angry. she jumped, and stirred a small tornado from strong kicks.  
everyone stopped and stared at her. deja vu feeling from jack frosts nomination.

"this is all very nice and honoring, but i dont think that ill become a guardian."  
"well, this is your case all over again." bunny said silently to jack beside him.  
he chuckled before shifting his gaze back to blaze. she was obviously angry like he was. her hands were clenched on the sleeve that hid most of her upper body.  
"why not, dear?" said north, breaking the silence.  
"i..." blaze felt tears filling her eyes. the fabric of her blindfold was already slightly wet. only tooth seemed to realize, and flittered a little closer to her, looking very worried. blaze bit her lip before continuing.  
"i would honestly love to become a guardian, but i have no intention to repeat my life all over again." she finally said, standing firmly where she was, her fists a little less tense.

only jack titled his head in confusion. "repeat her life? what is she talking about?" he thought to himself.  
north sighed, while bunny took a sad look and tooth fluttered closer to her. "blaze, you..."she said, lifting a hand slowly.  
before she reach her though, blaze jumped with all her power and flew away, going trough the hole in the wide celling, from where you can see manny.  
jack saw her, red fiery hair flying in the air, with the skin that made her look just perfect with the moon in the background. in that moment, time seemed to have frozen for him and all he could think lwas; "all that's missing are the eyes."

before he knew it he was hammered by bunny's strong paw and was shaken back to his senses.  
"what did you do that for?" he said loudly.  
"oops, my mistake." he hurrily said back before hopping to tooth's side, whos hand was still hanging.  
"oh blaze, even if you dont want to, youre repeating the same thing by yourself..." she said silently.  
jack watched his friends grieve in silence, like they were remembering something they wish they wouldve forgotten. he broke the silence with a grin that didnt know its place.  
"hey, guys, you all look so down... just like that time with pitch.."  
"well, it is her past we're talking about.." north said with a sad smile.  
"her past? what, you all know what happened to her?"  
"of course we do! you.. dont?" tooth said, now fluttering closer to him. jack shook his head and bunny facepawed himself.  
"no wonder you looked so lost when she jumped out bieng so flammed! you werent there when she saw her memories after being chosen, did you?"  
"when i think about it, jack and blaze were chosen at the same time, no?" north said with a hand rubbing his chin.  
"they were? well, this a big scoop for me." said bunny, hitting his feet on the ground.  
"manny shinned twice as bright as he usually would when he chose somone." north continued.  
"come to think of it, the moon was lighthing everything i saw real bright when i woke up.." jack stated.  
"oh, yeah, sure. just ignore me." bunny sighed, stepping back and turning to tooth, who was giggling with still a worried smile on her.


	2. Chapter 2

ROTG fanfic 2  
again, the whole chapter was written on an ipod, so i am very well aware of the typo errors.  
please review and tell me what you think, because views just tell me if you clicked on it or not. -lol-

blaze rested her head on a nearby ice berg. only to melt it to the touch of her hot skin. its always been this way. the warmth shows no secret from her and whenever shes in a cold place, well, her name aint "blazing sun" for nothing. everything cold heats up and melts to her touch. and sometimes burns, depending on the object. of course, she can burn almost anything now.  
lost, all she could do was look up to the moon that was almost barely visible because of the snow storm she was surronded by.

at north's workshop, everyone was in his office, its the place where jack had learned of his "center" thats was the "wonder" north gives to the world.  
"should we go look for her?" jack said, his hands cluching to his staff. he hated staying in a tight space, forced not to moved and to have his personnal space taken over.  
north had his hands behind his back and was staring at the window. a snow storm again. it wasnt unusual, since they were at the coldest place on the planet, but this one had something to it. something wierd.  
jack was about to say something again but before he could utter a word, bunnys ears turned freakishly and sandy looked to the window. north stayed silent but he glanced at the others. something in his eyes told them that something was up. eeyep, nothing goes on int this area without the great saint nicholas knowing it.  
"what do you think it is?" said tooth, breaking the silence.  
sandy made a picture of a familiar horse above his head. it wasnt the same color, but it had the same form. jack and tooth realized what it was and gasped, while the other two took a deadly look in their eyes.  
"nightmares? but why? pitch is gone, isint he?" jack spoke, very puzzled.  
"blaze is in danger." north said with a very serious tone. "jack."  
he flinched. "yeah?"  
"you and blaze are the only people i know that could walk in and come back unscratched from a storm like this."  
jack loosened his grip on his staff. he knew where this was going. "and you want me to fetch her." he said, a little sarcastic.  
bunny stoop up to him. "now look here, if i could, i would.."  
"bunny" tooth said, taking him gently by the arm. it stopped him from saying anything else.  
bunny sighed and pointed jack with a boomerang. "look, as much as i hate it youre probably the only person that can reach her right now."  
jack looked to sandy. the sandman smiled back to him warmly and gave him a small thumbs up. jack's smile turned into a grin when he saw that small sign, accompagnied with north and tooth's assuring smiles. they believed that he would bring her back. and that's what he would do. no, its what hes going to do!  
he rushed out of the office and flew away on his staff, but only to come back for a milisecond to tell them that he would be back. that gesture earned him a giggle from tooth and a silent chuckle from sandy.

when he got to her, (she wasnt too hard to find) she was fighthing nightmares by herself, burning them to crisps with her kicks in a feiry tornado. jack was a littke dazed by how fast she moved. when a burning nightmare came flying by him, he almost got hit though. he wanted to help her, but if he used his frost, he would frost her along with the tornado and the nightmares. she caught sught of him and yelled from afar.  
"frost the tornado, jack!"  
well, this was unexpected. "are you sure?!" he yelled back, trying to overpower of all the nieghing the horses were doing. he saw her stop her attacks and nod. he nodded back and frosted the tornado.  
like he thought, it did frost her and the nightmares along with it. he came close to the iced fire tornado and touched it. he was about to shed a tear but he saw something shimmering in the middle of the frosted tornado. it grew a little bigger, and then shot out of the iceberg (it kind of looked like one, but upsidedown) and landed on the snow, melting everything around her. she came out okay!  
she coughed and breathed for air a little. then got up, dusting her clothes even though there was nothing on them.  
"thanks." she said in monotone.  
jack came a little closer. "you okay? you look a little.."  
"ill be fine." she snapped back, although it just seemed like she was talking fast. "please dont worry about it."  
"if you say so.." jack said, lifting both hands in the air.  
she takes an alerted stance. a few purple glows from the iced tornado.  
jack sighs, a hand behind his head. "that didnt finish them off? really?"  
he heard an almost silent chuckle from blaze. "ill just barbecue them throughly then." she said, tiny features of a smile showing. just a little bit.  
jack also took a pore balanced pose for battle. the ice started cracking, here and there. that made their muscles tense and when it broke out in numberous pieces they both flew off to catch the feeling nightmares. they flew high and after a line of clouds, they neighed and charges to them. they were around 7, so they couldnt have been hard to beat. in a physical battle, that is.  
they all concentrated on the sun spirit and charged through her, leaving a trail of black dust to knock her out.  
blaze freezed, and felt her eyelids becoming heavy. she tried her best not to close them, but they were already closed. her body balanced itself backwards and started to dive downwards, head first.  
the last thing she saw was the grey, almost white sky and from th corner of her eye, jack streching a hand with a horrored expression, his lips moving, saying somehing she wouldnt hear.

when she woke up she was litteraly resting in her middle of a fire. she woke up and stepped out, immediately asking whos idea it was to throw the sun spirit in the blazing fire. bunny lifted his paws and his head titled to jack.  
the albino was sitting on a table, with a leg hanging in midair, with that signature smirk glued on his face.  
"im sure youre trying not to laugh, frost." she said with a hand on her angled hips.  
"oh come on, its not like you wouldve burned or anything!" he said with a laugh.  
blaze let out a riny "pfft." and turned her head to bunny. "where are the ofhers?"  
"north is doing something in his office, sandy and tooth are out in the field."  
blaze dusted the chocoral off her shorts and pants.  
jack was silently laughing from afar. "but i really didnt expect you to fit in there, blaze." he said with now just a... a really cute grin.  
bunny chuckled when he saw her blush slightly. he paces to the door. "well ill leave you two, tell north that i want back to my warren." he hits the ground with his feet, making a hole appear.  
he jumped in without hesitation but before he did he sent a wink at jack, that hopefully blaze didnt see.  
when they were alone in the room blaze blushed a bit. jack noticed this and became flustered too.  
well this is an awkward slience!  
it was quickly broken with the sound of a body hitting the ground. blaze was was halfy knocked iut by a tiny nightmare that stuck to her clothing. no wonder she couldnt dust that off earlier. it circled around her head and her in her eyes came flowing images if her past life. and they werent pretty.  
you know what a hospital today is like, no? well its not like that. where blaze worked it was pure hell everyday in the operating rooms. she was deemed too young so she could never perform sugery but unlike most women who helped out, she could handle all the blood splurting around and do her job right.  
one thing that kept squeezing her heart was that most patients never came out alive because they were always short on sleeping drugs and sedatives.  
the doctors would always storm out of the room after failing, so blaze was stuck in a room with a dead body kneeling down crying and praying more than once in her life. she puked more than one time too.  
all thoses images suddenly came back and made her head burn. jack rushed to her side and bent down to her. she was moaning and twitching in pain, her eyes now shut tighly and refusing to open. he hurrily shooed the nightmare but it would just materialize again and again. so instead he focused in trying to wake blaze. he called out her name many times, telling her to open her eyes but nothing was changing.  
he then saw a golden rope whip the nightmare back into a peaceful dream. sandy was standing in the doorframe with tooth behind him, a shocked expression behind her hands.  
blaze shot up and grabbed onto jacks sweater, her head leaning onto the center of his chest. he felt her warm touch through the fabric of his clothes.  
warmth. she was warm. jack felt something warm against his skin after 300 (and a little more) long years.

ok, i know this is a very short chapter! but school is around the corner so i pulled half an all-nighter for this fic. i really like it, aince the movie touched me so much. plus its my first fic that is for all people or creatures of all ages and i really want to know if I pulled it off. if after my third chapter i dont get any reviews i might as well consider this a failure and discontinue it.  
i dont really think i will anyways, but i really want you guys to tell me if you think I should change something or not.  
thank you again! :DDD  
-rolls-  
OnyxCrystallotus


	3. Chapter 3

ROTG fanfic 3

the third chapter! honestly i this fic would turn into another discontinued draft, but i apparently find myself pulling an all-nighter to write the plot. ive been rushing alot to write it, and school isnt helping.

blaze grabbed desprately to the albinos blue shirt, looking like a frightened little child. jack was frozen, still in trance by the warmth he was feeling.  
tooth approached them and when he saw the brillant colors of her feathers reflect in his own eyes he shook his head, back to his senses.  
"blaze?" she called out softly. although that only made her cling onto jack even more. her hand tugged on him , pulling the fabric of his clothes closer to hide her face, even though it was already mostly hidden by her bangs and her blindfold. for jack it only made him feel a little more warmth.

tooth sighed and passed a hand through blaze's hair, which made her flinch lightly. when tooth's hand came back to her, she saw blaze turning her head very slowly to her. tooth was about to say something but before she couls bunny jumped in the room, shouting ; "JACK FROST YOU BLOODY SNOWFLAKE YOU-"  
his furious eyes suddenly closed as he fell on the floor. sandy knocked him out, and he was dragging him out of the room slowly. tooth saw that he was struggling and went to help him. before she exited the room entirely she glanced once last time at jack and blaze.  
because she was scared of a certain rabbit's appearance, she was shaking with her arms now wrapped around jacks neck. jack was freezed again, eyes wide, while tooth giggled when she saw jacks face and fluttered away with sandy by her side and a dreaming rabbit's feet in her hands.

in his office, north was reading a few letters adressed to him. not many get to actually get to him, and the ones that do are always read but never responded, or else it wouldnt be fair for others letters that never got through. he looks at the adress on that one last enveloppe and smiles at the names on it; "Jamie and Sophie".  
he opens the letter and starts reading. he laughs at certains phrases, always with a warm smile on him. the letter mentionned how they were having a great time in fall, waiting for winter with friends, new and old. north suddenly approaches his face as he moves onto the second page, that was a drawing from sophie. it was her, her brother with the guardians and the man in moon in the background. he tried his best to recongize bunny and tooth, the wings and ears were somehow shaped in a... unique way. he leans back into his chair and laughs, but something bothered him as his eyes shifted to the window. the snow storm has settled down ever since jack and blaze came back, a yeti carrying her but something was still lurking out there. he shoves his sleeves up a little and paces to the door.  
"i hope that blaze if okay." he says as he opens the door. "better check up on her."

when he gets to the hallway that leads to her room, he encounters tooth and sandy dragging bunny along the ground. he chuckles.  
"oh? what happened here?"  
sandy drops the rabbits feet and uses his hands while materializing many signs in gold sand above his head. north shakes his head lightly. "sandy that not helping." he turns to tooth.  
tooth giggles and explains what happened in the guest room. sandy crosses his arms and pouts, but when he hears a light snort from bunny he laughs silently.

in the guest room, jack puts a hand on her shoulder.  
"yknow, you can let go now blaze." he says playfuly.  
blaze shakes her head, her long hair making small sidewaves and softly brushing rhe hand on hher shoulder. jack shivers not only because her hair was really soft, but because her head shaking made her cheek brush against his neck. oh god she was so warm...  
he shakes his head lightly and his eyes land on the back of her head. the stares at that red hair for a while and then burries his head into her shoulder that was touching his chin. when her grip loosens a little he wraps his arms around her waist.  
blaze shivered to the touch of his cold arms around him. wait, cold? it was the first time in a long while she felt something cold against her, and that made her come back to her senses. she quickly shoved jack away, a hand lifted to her flustered face.  
jack's flamme quickly became flustered as well. looks like he didnt really know what he was doing either.  
"i-i.." they both stuttered at the same time.  
a small silence and then they both laugh. well, jack was laughing while she was giggling with a hand in front of her mouth.  
"feeling any better now?" he said, smiling at her.  
"yeah... thank you." she says, a very small smile formed on her lips.  
jack blushes and grins back. and then moves a little closer to her. "say..."  
"yes?"  
"whyd you suddenly hug me?"  
blood rushes to her head. "e-eh? well you..."  
a smal silence before she continues her phrase. "you were... kind of... hugging me too."  
jack also feels blood rising to his head. "thats because you-"  
before he gets the chance to finish his phrase, bunny barges in with sandy and tooth on his trail.  
"SNOWFLAKE!"  
he jumps to jack and takes him by the collar. "you... you little..."  
blaze quickly got up. tooth fluttered to her, a big smile on her face. "are you okay?" she asked, tugging on her sleeve a little.  
blaze smilled back and pointed to the bunny and the albino. "what did he do this time?"  
tooth giggled. "i think he broke in and freezed somethings."  
blaze chuckled. "like what kind of things?"  
"my bloody tunnels! he freezed all of my bloody tunnels!"  
blaze silently whistled. "all of them? really?"  
jack grinned. "i had some time to kill."  
blaaze put her hands on her hips, tilting them a little. "some time indeed."  
in the doorframe sandy and north, watching them with smiles. they shared eye contact and then joined them. north took bunny in one arm, jack in the other.  
"who is up for dinner?" he said with a wide smile.  
"already hungry, north?" jack teased him.  
"oh ja, i feel it... in my belly!" he say before laughing loudly.

during their way to the dining room jack takes ahold of blazes hand. she turns to him.  
"well, youre really warm so i hope you dont mind me being cold." he whispers softly.  
"i dont expect you to really warm up anyways." she says, holding onto his hand.  
"you know, you kind of remind me of my sister." his cheeks were flustered again.  
"you had a sister?"  
"yeah, she was so cute... but she has this habit of almost always scolding me when my mom wasnt."  
his gaze became distant, but blaze didnt see that.  
"so... you had a familly.." she says softly.  
"yeah. what about you?"  
she flinches. just the smallest mention of her past life and thoses ugly images come back to her...  
the pace of her walking slows down, and jack asks hee if everythings alright. she nods and makes up an exuse to go back to the room.  
their hands part, and when him and the older guardians take a right turn on the other side of the hallway, blaze was hugging herself, shaking with her knees on the floor.

i know, another short chapter! but hey, at least im updating fast! so school is starting again tomorrow , (ack) so i wont be doing anything until next thrusday or friday.

I wrote this in just a few hours so I know very well that it is very, VERY short.  
please review, everything you say will really help me built the story and modify the plot i wrote out, and plan to modify anyways.


End file.
